Working My Way Up
by dj-ssdd
Summary: The first chapter explains it all, plus I think that the title is kind of self explanitory. Please R
1. Author's Note

Authors Note:

OK, I am just gonna fore warn everyone that this story is basically about me and my life. I am 19, and am a bald girl. I have Alopecia Areata which means I lost my hair, it kind of grows back in patches, it could grow back all the way but I don't let it get that far I just end up shaving it or buzzing it. I like it better that way

This story is called 'Working My Way Up' because it is my dream to become a wrestler. I am going to work hard for it, it's what I want to do and my parents support me to do it.

So, the first few chapters are gonna be true. Then I will continue with how I hope things will go because if I took it by how long these things are taking in real life, then it would take me forever to update and I don't like taking that long.

I hope that this story interests you guys and if it does then please review, I love writing and nothing will stop me, its just always nice to hear if people like it or not. I will tell you now that flames are more than welcome, I don't care if someone says that my story is the worst they have ever read, I just want to hear your opinions.

Cheap Promo: If you like this one then you can check out my other fics entitled: 'Just Another Day' and the sequel to it entitled: 'The Way I Am'

I will have the first chapter up by tomorrow, I just now thought to start it and I havent written the first chapter yet, so bare with me for the next 24 hours :P


	2. Senior Year

Chapter 1: Senior Year

A/N: SOMETHING I DIDN'T SAY BEFORE IS THAT ALL THESE CHARCTERS ARE ALL PEOPLE I KNOW, THEY ARENT MADE UP. I ALSO NEVER SAID WHO I AM, MY NAME IS DONNA. AND MY BEST FRIENDS ARE AMBER AND KIM. SORRY IF IT SEEMS WEIRD, THE OTHER FICS I'VE WRITTEN HAVE BEEN IN THIRD PERSON, I HAVENT WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON BEFORE SO IF YOU PREFER THIRD PERSON THEN LET ME KNOW. AND SOME DATES MAY NOT BE CORRECT, SO JUST ROLL WITH IT.

Monday during lunch Amber, Kim and I are talking about college…

"So Donna, are you ready to start college in a couple months?" Amber asks

"Of course I am" I replied

"Donna, you know you could be there longer than you expect" Kim chimed in

"I know, I've said before that I didn't care how long it takes, ever since 7th grade, I have wanted to be a forensic scientist, I will just tough it out. Have you decided what you are gonna do yet, cause I know Amber wants to be a dentist, so she is going to college with me. But you haven't said what you're gonna do yet" I stated

"I have decided that I am gonna be a graphic designer. But I am gonna take a year off first, then I will start" Kim answered

"You know you won't want to go back to school after being off for a year" Amber said

"Yes I will" Kim said

"No, I don't think you will, I know I wouldn't want to" I argued

"I will just have to push myself to go"

"You do that" Amber said as she got up to leave. "I'm done. I'm going down to the library, you guys comin?"

"Ya, we will be there in a little bit" Kim answered

"Could you save us a couple computers please?" I asked

"Yep, see in a bit" Amber replied

Kim and I finished lunch and as we were walking down to the library…

"So what do you think is gonna happen on RAW tonight, it's the first night of the draft" Kim asked me.

"I don't know. All I know is that I am gonna watch the first part of it at the hospital" I replied

"Why?"

"Remember, my dad had that minor stroke, he's still in the hospital. I am going with my mom to one of those taste testing party things, its kinda like a Pampered Chef thing, then we are gonna stop by and see my dad and by that time it will be around 8. And today's my mom and dad's anniversary. It's like; 'Happy Anniversary Honey'. Sounds like a nice present huh?"

"The perfect present" Kim replied sarcastically as we signed in at the front desk. Then spotted Amber and we sat on either side of her.

I got on the computer and since the school has certain sites blocked, I can't get to wwe's website, so I got on the next best thing: the DemonBoard, it is Dave Batista's official website and it has a message board. You can talk about ANYTHING on it, not just wrestling. If you are having problems then all of us members help you work it out, problems in school and you need help writing a paper, then we all help you. I wish that it was like a club that you could go to and actually talk and hang out with these people, they are awesome. (If you want the website address then just e-mail me cause it doesn't let you post website addresses)

"You're on there again" Amber and Kim said in unison.

"Of course" I replied

"I swear, you're obsessed with wrestling" Kim said

"No, just deeply interested. Obsessed is knowing anything and everything there is to know about it and I don't, obsessed is like how you are with Lita" I argued

"I think she's right there" Amber agreed with me

"I am not obsessed; she's just my idol, OK. There's a difference" Kim said as the bell rang.

Later on at the hospital. RAW has just started and Bischoff just said that he has made the biggest acquisition.

"Who do you think it is Donna" my dad asked (Earl; for any future references)

"I have no idea" I replied

"It has to be some one big, otherwise he wouldn't have made it sound like a big deal" my mom chimed in (Barb, for any future references)

"We will just have to see" I said as we watched Chris Jericho do the Highlight Reel, then he said "So, will the first draft pick come on down" we had to wait a little bit, then we heard the tongue roll and I freaked as much as I could, I mean we were in a hospital room.

"Who is it?" my dad asked, cause we didn't have the channel for SMACKDOWN! so he didn't know who it was.

"John Cena" I said as he came out to the ring. Then my moms phone (cause I didn't have one yet) that was sitting on the table beside me vibrated and scared the crap out of me, I answered it and it was Rob, (my little brother, he is 2 years younger) he was at home.

"Did you see that?" he asked

"Oh yes I did" I replied happily cause I could see my second favorite wrestler more often.

"You do have it recording, right?" he asked

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss this"

"OK, just makin sure, I will let you go, and I'll see ya when you and mom get home"

"Alright, see ya then, bye" I said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" my mom asked

"Just Rob, making sure that I am recording it" I said as we watched him and Jericho argue sort of, then Christian and Tomko came out. John made fun of them then him and Jericho beat them up, then it went to a commercial.

"We should probably get going" my mom said as she gave my dad a kiss "We will be back tomorrow to come get ya" Then I gave him a hug. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" my dad said

"Alright, see ya tomorrow dad" I replied, then we left.

Of course, the next morning when I got to school, me and Kim talked about how psyched we were that he was on RAW. I ended up taping every single episode of RAW since.

"Ya, I almost missed it cause Karen let me out late" Kim said angrily (Karen is the general manager at the Hardee's that Kim and I work at)

"You know her, she never lets anybody out on time, it would kill her to actually do something herself" I replied

A/N: OK , END OF CHAPTER ONE... THE FIRST PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SKIP AHEAD AWAYS THEN IT WILL SKIP AHEAD TO COLLEGE.


	3. Do I wanna do this?

Chapter 2: Do I wanna do this?

The date? November 13, 2005. I was babysitting that weekend, and the room that I stay in has their computer in it. When I baby-sit for the weekend, I wake up on Sunday and get all of my stuff together so I don't have to do it later. After I did that, I decided to take a quick look on the DemonBoard and when I did, it said that Eddie Guerrero had died. I didn't believe it, so I got on WWE's website and it was confirmed, Eddie had passed away. That sucked. The next day I wore my Chris Benoit shirt (cause I hadn't gotten an Eddie one yet) and black pants. I got on the DemonBoard during lunch like usual and changed my signature to 'Eddie Guerrero, gone but not forgotten'. Kim had seen me do that and then she said "Ya he is". That pissed me off royally.

So I asked her: "What would you do if Lita died?"

"I would probably wear black all week" she replied

"OK, then" I said. I had just gotten the channel for SMACKDOWN! and the first episode was a tribute show.

Now we skip ahead to about a month into college. Amber and I had an hour to just do whatever between one of our classes and we got on the computers. I was looking up wrestling schools in the area.

"Donna, what are you looking up?" Amber asked

"Wrestling schools… I don't think college is for me. Which is weird cause I've been wanting to do forensic science forever and then all of a sudden, I don't." I said

"Have you said something to your parents yet?"

"Not yet, but I am gonna call my dad now" I said, then I said to my dad: "Daddy, I love you"

"What do you want?" he asked

"Ummm… I don't think that college is for me, I don't really like it. But I feel bad that you guys have to pay $2000 just for me being here for a month when we can't really afford it in the first place"

"Honey look, your mom and I didn't go to college and Rob's not going, so if you don't want to be there, then don't. But then what do you want to do instead?"

"Well I think it would be fun and its something that I would love to do"

"What is it?" my dad said getting irritated cause that's how he is, his patience is short.

"I want to be a manager or wrestler"

"That's fine. Whatever you want to do and makes you happy. But talk to your mom tonight cause you know that she would be pissed if you dropped out without her knowing"

"OK dad, thanks" I said, then hung up the phone. "He said that it was OK" I told Amber.

"Cool, so when are you gonna drop?" she asked

"I guess after my mom okays it. Sorry that I'm kinda leavin ya, but it's just not for me" I apologized

"Oh, that's OK. Don't worry about it"

"OK"

Convincing my mom was harder cause she really wanted me to go to college. But I got her to understand. Sometimes I think that she still wants me to go back but that's not gonna happen.

A/N: SORRY THAT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE THAT'S TRUE, THEN THE REST WILL BE HOW I HOPE THINGS WILL GO.


	4. Getting serious

Chapter 3: Getting Serious

OK, so June 2, 2007 I got serious about losing weight and getting in shape. On that date I weighed 285 and one week later on June 9, I weighed 275. So I guess things are working out. If I keep going like that then I will be in great shape in just a few months.

Now Rob and I had decided that instead of getting a trampoline and learning moves and stuff on that. We are just gonna build an actual ring in our backyard, so I can be ahead of the game when I enroll in OVW. I can pretty much guarantee you that we will be the only people in Whitley County that will have a wrestling ring in their back yard. :)

The only problem at the moment is that I don't have a job anymore. Which gave me time to decide on getting serious and wanting to build a ring and writing this story and updating 'The Way I Am'. I never planned on just up and quiting Hardee's, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Rob had pissed me off royally that day, then I had to go into work, on my day off. But I was closing with Kim (FYI: Everybody hates it there, 4 other people quit the same week I did) and at one point in the night she said: "You know what we should do?"

"No, what?" I asked

"We should clean the place up really good tonight, then leave a note saying 'see, that's what you could have had' and quit"

"OK, let's do it" I said. Then you could tell that she didn't really mean it. So all night I was trying to get her to do it. I even offered her a WrestleMania ticket for next time it comes close enough for us to go. And we want to try to get ringside seats. But she still chickened out. Hey, her loss. But I told her that I was still gonna quit. So at the end of the night I left a note for Karen, it said:

"Karen, I can't stand working here anymore and no, you can't get me to stay. To all of you that I screwed over, I am EXTREMELY SORRY but I quit." Then I signed it and at the bottom I put "P.S. Here is my last clock out slip and my nametag to remember me" then I drew a little smiley face… Sorry, I was having a bad day. But I am looking for a job, so I will have one soon enough.

One thing that bugged me and still kind of does…

Haylea (Kim's sister) told me that Kim had went home one day and said that she thinks its cool that I want to wrestle but she didn't think that I would make it. Now that pissed me off cause one of my best friends didn't believe I could do it. I wanted to say something to her but I didn't want to get Haylea in trouble so I told her that I got a 'vibe' that she didn't believe in me.

She said: "No, I believe you can do it, I just don't think you will make it cause of how people are. You won't get noticed"

"OK, but that is why I am going to go to OVW, it is WWE's training facility" I said and she knows that. So I don't know if I should believe her :S

For any of you out there that might want to build a ring; just fyi, it won't be cheap. The rope that Rob and I found will end up costing us close to $200. We are making a '20 x '20 ring, so that is '240 of rope.

Rob said that he wants to wrestle too. I don't think that he is gonna shoot for it like I am, just one of those; if it happens. Which is great cause then I will have someone to train with that will want to get the moves right. Man, I can't wait till we get the ring built.

A/N: SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND BORING. BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS IS PRETTY MUCH A TRUE STORY. NOW, THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE HOW I HOPE/ THINK THINGS WILL HAPPEN. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SKIP AHEAD TO AFTER I AM IN SHAPE AND THE RING IS BUILT. PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Training begins

Chapter 4: Training begins

A/N: OK FIRST, THANKS TO MISSPHILIPINESUPERSTAR; THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES (THIS ONE AND 'THE WAY I AM') ATLEAST I KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS READING MY STORIES. NOW REMEMBER, THE REST OF THIS STORY WILL BE HOW I PLAN ON THINGS GOING. AS TIME GOES ON, I WILL UPDATE YA'LL ON HOW THINGS ARE GOING IN MY AUTHORS NOTES. THANKS, NOW READ ON :)

The month is now January of 2008. I have lost 150 pounds. I never thought that I would weigh this less. It's so surreal to me. I weigh about 135 now.

We almost have everything we need to build the ring. All we need is some foam/mats to put on the plywood. So we can start building it now if we want to but the snow is in the way. We are gonna build it next month to be sure that it won't snow anymore. But this is Indiana, who knows, it might snow in February or March too. So I guess that I might as well wait till April. But that sucks cause I am dying to get into that ring after we get it built.

Rob has decided that he wants to wrestle, which is awesome for a couple reasons; 1: I won't be going to OVW by myself. 2: I will get to begin training with someone who will want to get things right and 3: It could be like a brother/sister tag team thing, I don't know, it's just a thought. I told Rob that I would wait til he has his money saved up too. So we both can go at the same time.

* * *

The month now: June 2008. We got the ring built about 3 months ago and have been training whenever we can; Everyday after I get home from work and Rob gets done with his homework when he gets home from school and also on weekends when we don't have to work. I personally think that we both have gotten real good. We are learning everything from headlocks to hurricanranas. And tomorrow Rob and I are gonna have an actual match, to see who can beat the other one. I have a feeling that it will be a long match. Later that night during supper…

"OK guys, now your dad and I have noticed that you guys are getting really good in that ring" Mom commented

"Well thanks guys, that means a lot that you guys think that" I replied

"And it's the truth. We just want you guys to be really careful in there" Dad said

"You guys know that we are" Rob said obviously. We see them watching us out their window every time we get in there because they are paranoid that we would get hurt and not tell them. We're not that stupid; if we get hurt then we will tell them.

"We know you are. We just don't want you guys to have an actual match against each other" Dad replied

I could tell that Rob panicked a little, so I asked: "Why do you think we would do that?"

"Because we know how you two are; you guys are very competitive with each other. We just don't think it's a very good idea" Mom said seriously

"OK mom, we won't" I lied

Later on Rob asked: "So we aren't gonna have an actual match?"

"Yes we are, they just won't know about it. This will be great practice. Don't worry about it."

"OK, so are we gonna have a ref or what?"

"Of course we will. Kim will do it"

"She ain't gonna favor you, is she?" Rob asked as he just looked at me with that look.

"No, I strictly told her not to, whoever wins, will win fair and square. OK bro"

"Alright"

The next day, we got up around 9 and told Kim to be there around 10. So we could have this match while the parents were at work and we would still be safe even if they came home early. We ate breakfast and once Kim got there, we got ready and started our match around 10:30…

You know if you have an actual match and don't decide before hand who is gonna win, it's harder. Cause you either have to make the other submit, or go at it long enough that the other won't kick out. Our only rule was no punches to the faces cause that is the only thing that would be noticeable to the parents. So basically we just went move for move. 30 minutes had gone by and Rob just hit me with 4 german suplexes, he goes to the top rope and I see him go to do a swanton bomb, so I roll out of the way and use the ropes to help me up. I stand in the corner till he stands up and when he does I jump right on his shoulders and do a hurricanrana, I cover him and get a 2 count. I get up, and as he stands up I pick him up and do an FU, cover and again only a 2 count. So this time I get in the corner, wait for him to get up, then I spear him, this time I get a 2 and a half count.

"Damn it, Rob" I yell, just messin with him.

So I decide to try and spear him again but this time he moves out of the way and my head runs into the turnbuckle, I turn around and he super-kicks me. He gets a 2 and a half count on me.

"Damn Donna, I 'bout kicked your head off" he yelled back, smiling.

I get back up and he delivers a spine-buster to me and when I get back up he gives me a last ride. OK, that did it. He got the 3 count on me, then he held out his hand to help me up. So I did, then I just leaned in the corner for the longest time.

"Damn you guys, that was an awesome match. I thought you had him after that spear D" Kim said

"Thanks Kimmy. I'll get you next time bro" I said giving Rob a hug.

"We'll see. Actually, you probably will. I'm gonna go in and take a shower" Rob replied

"Alright bro, I'm just gonna lay up here on the ropes for a while"

"OK, you do that" Rob laughed as I lay on the top ropes in the corner.

"You guys are gonna make it big" Kim commented

"I would have to agree, if my kids can pull off a match like that" my dad smiled as he got in the ring. He came home for lunch.

"Shit, how much did you see?" I asked him

"All of it. Don't worry, I won't tell your mother that it was an actual match though. You guys wanna come in and watch it?" he asked

"You taped it?" Kim asked him

"Ya, and I'm glad I did. That really was a great match. I'm not just saying that cause you're my kids"

"Thank you daddy" I said as I gave him a hug.

A/N: SOOOOO... GOOD CHAPTER? IT WAS ALRIGHT TO ME BUT I JUST WANT YOU GUYS' OPINIONS AND AS ALWAYS, FLAMES ARE WELCOME TOO.


	6. OVW?

Chapter 5: OVW?

OK now, it has been a couple years and I've got pretty much every move down pat, except for the 450 splash, I'm too chicken to even try it. But Rob and I do have enough money saved up. So we have recorded a couple matches that we've had and have each written a letter. Mine said: My name is Donna Jo Shaw, and I am 23 years old. 5 years ago I decided that I wanted to wrestle. I lost 150 pounds in about 5 months to get in shape. During which, I saved up my money to buy stuff to build a ring in our backyard. So for the past 3 years my brother Rob and I have been training ourselves how to wrestle, enclosed is also his letter and a tape that consists of a couple matches that we have had against each other. We tried to showcase everything we know, but I am sure that we have missed some things. It would be very much appreciated if you guys would give us a chance in your beginners program. Thank you.

We gave it a couple weeks and we got a letter back saying that they thought we looked great, that they would like to actually start us in the intermediate program, that we didn't need the beginners program. They left a phone number for us to call to schedule when to start. We called and they said that our classes start next month. And we told them that we have the money up front, we would bring it then. After I got off the phone…

"OMG Rob! Can you believe it? We are gonna be in OVW" I yelled giving him a huge hug.

"You wanna tell mom and dad when they get home?" Rob asked very excitedly

"No. We have to cool down and we will tell them during supper. OK, just like, breath deep for like 10 minutes. We can't get excited yet, OK" I said holding onto his shoulders.

"OK Donna, I got it, I'm cool, I'm cool… OMG Donna, we are going to OVW" Rob yelled

Then I smiled and yelled back "I know, it's amazing isn't it?"

"Ya it is" he yelled back. Sorry, that was our way of celebrating, just yelling at each other. Then the dogs started barking, mom's home. "OK, OK, OK, Rob, calm down, we have to calm down, mom's home. We are gonna tell them during supper, remember" So then we actually calmed down and hid the letter.

Now during supper, me and Rob just kept smiling at each other every now and then, waiting for the right time.

"OK guys, what's going on?" Dad asked

"Ya, you guys keep smiling at each other" Mom commented

"Oh not much, Rob and I just got a letter today. Rob, would you go get it please?" So Rob went to his room and got it.

"Here ya go Donna, just read it out loud" Rob handed me the letter.

So I read it and they were ecstatic. They couldn't believe it either.

"You guys are really gonna make it, aren't you?" Mom asked

"We always said we would Mom" Rob said. She never really wanted us to wrestle. And I guess that the letter was her realization that there was nothing she could do now.

"I know you did. You guys have to be really careful though" Mom commented

"We always are Mom, don't worry" I said

A/N: SORRY, SHORT CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER. AND; I HAVE ANOTHER STORY UP, AT THE MOMENT IT IS CALLED 'UNTITLED' CAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE, SO YOU GUYS CHOSE. WARNING; 'UNTITLED' IS A SLASH FIC. I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY ONE :P


	7. Kick it into gear

Chapter 6: Kick it into gear

For the next month we got in that ring everyday. We double timed it. We made sure that we had every move perfect. We did a couple matches where we just called the moves in the ring and those matches turned out great also.

Of course when Rob and I got there, some people were mad that we didn't start in the beginners program. I explained to them that we suggested the beginners program but after the officials saw a couple of our matches, they said that we didn't need it. So I argued that if they wanted to be mad, don't be mad at us.

* * *

We passed the intermediate program and went to the advanced program. Then we passed the advanced program and were on the main roster. They had us be a brother/sister inter-gender tag team type thing. We kept winning our matches.

But then something happened that I never thought would.

"We want to make you guys the OVW tag team champions" Danny Davis (the owner) said to Rob and I.

"That's awesome. But a girl has never been the tag team champ with a guy before" I said

"But you are tough enough to go against the guys. You had awesome matches with Rob, we saw that in the tape you sent us. We've been wanting to do this. Like I said, we've had this in mind since we first laid eyes on you guys"

"OK, wow. So how are we gonna do it?" Rob asked

A/N: I'M GONNA MAKE UP THE NAME OF THE TAG TEAM CHAMPS, IT'LL BE EASIER TO UNDERSTAND.

"Well, it will be over the next couple weeks. Rob, you will have a match against Anthony and you will be winning until Josh comes down and they both start beating on you. Then Donna you come down and fight them off single handedly. Then Donna, you get on the mic as Rob is getting back up and you say to Josh and Anthony 'Since you guys can't seem to win a match by yourself, how about I challenge you both in a handicap match. And I will kick both of your asses' then they agree. The next week you actually win the match. Then you challenge them for the titles, then the week after, you guys win them" Danny explained

"Thank you so much Danny, this is amazing" I said

"How long do we have them?" Rob asked

"Only a couple months, which brings me to the other reason I called you guys into my office. We got these today" he handed us some papers.

"Oh my god. Rob, do you realize what these are?" I asked him

"Are these contracts for WWE?" Rob asked looking at Danny

"Yes they are. Congratulations guys" then we left his office.

"Rob, you know what this means?" I asked

"What?"

"Road trip home. Call all your friends and tell them to meet us at mom and dads. I'll call my friends, then I'll tell mom and dad that everyone is coming over"

"OK"

The next day we went home and told everyone that we were winning the titles first. Then we told them we got the contracts. Everyone was ecstatic for us.

A/N: SORRY SO SHORT…DECENT CHAPTER? LET ME KNOW :S


	8. Ending?

Chapter 7: Ending?

OK, that pretty much seemed like an ending, right? Well, ya. It pretty much was.

I will keep this story 'in progress' though. And every now and then I will put updates of how things are going. Cause remember, this story is supposed to be true.

I have lost 25 pounds and 2 inches in the past month, yay :P

I have a couple other stories that I am working on, so you can read those. The main one that I am focusing on is called 'You're Kidding!' so check it out if you haven't already :D

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Mainly 'MissPhilipenesSuperStar' sorry if its spelled wrong. You are a loyal reader, I am pretty sure that you have read and reviewed all of my stories, it is very much appreciated. Its you and people like you that keep me writing. If you have any challenges for me and would like for me to write another story or something just let me know and I will get right on it :P


End file.
